A trip to Atlantica
by DarkestIllusions45
Summary: 1 year after the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora decides to go and visit some of the worlds he misses most. During this time though, he learns of a new threat that will be the destruction of all worlds once more. With having to go to every world and gain his wings, can Sora make it in time with so many worlds. This story covers series basics and Sora's first world... Atlantica.


**Nexus: Welcome one and all to my newest story! I came up with the idea a while ago but never set it into action until now. The 'A trip to... Series.' You can read the basic of the series line on my profile page, but this first chapter will give you some details.**

**Sora: Finally, my time in the authoresses corner has come! But where's Kairi and Riku?**

**Nexus: They aren't needed for this story for long, they're here for about 15 or so lines, but they will be for a story sooner or later, until then, whichever world I send you to depends on which characters will end up in this corner, although for now, it's just me and you.**

**Sora: Could we get on with the story then please?**

**Nexus: Yes, I'll let you give a disclaimer at the end okay, and this is a story with no OC's in it for once!**

**Nexus and Sora: So here's chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The three-year barrier part 1, time flies fast in other worlds. **

Now at the end of his travels to find Riku and Kairi, Sora was finally back where he belonged, back on the island with his two best friend. But something was always up with him recently. He missed all the other worlds he'd visited and how they were doing, he missed the excitement of going to another world where everything is completely different, he missed all his friends he'd made.

Sitting on their favourite palm tree on their Island, Sora thought, maybe it was time.

"Riku, Kairi, can I ask you something?" Sora asked.

"What is it?" Kairi responded.

"Ask away," Riku replied cheerfully.

"You two wouldn't mind if I left for a bit would you?" He was very nervous about asking them.

"Huh?" They both replied in silent shock.

"What I mean to say is, I kinda miss all the other worlds I've visited over the years and I miss all my other friends. I just want to say goodbye to them I guess."

Riku and Kairi both looked at each other before giving each other a nod.

"Go ahead," Kairi replied.

"What?" Sora asked shocked.

"Didn't you hear her? We said go ahead. We don't mind. You've formed a special bond with a lot of people throughout many worlds. I'm sure they miss you as well," Riku said cheering him up.

Sora looked up at them both with a big smile before giving each of them a hug and then heading off on the Gummi ship to start his tour of re-visiting worlds.

He floated around for a while before a world finally came into sight, an easily recognisable one.

"Atlantica?"

Lost memories re-awakened themselves within Sora. The first time he ever visited Atlantica. Becoming a merman, meeting Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder, having King Triton nag him about keeping away from his world, defeating Ursula, bringing peace to the world. His second visit, meeting everyone again, helping Ariel find love, defeating Ursula for a second time, seeing Ariel smile for the first time in ages and all that fun he had dancing and singing.

"Couldn't hurt to go there first I guess, it has been a while," he thought to himself before realising something, "what am I gonna do about magic. It's not as if I've got Donald here any more to help, gonna have to do this myself."

Setting the Gummi ship to auto-pilot, Sora focused all his energy on remembering his old form in this world, his merman form, what it felt to have a tail instead of legs and to be able to breathe even in the deep depths of the Ocean. Sora could feel his body glowing bright before the Gummi Ship entered Atlantica.

Everything went dark for a second. Sora was still concentrating on not messing this up.

After about a minute, he felt something stir around his face.

He slowly opened his eyes, finding a welcoming site, the sea. He looked down just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Lucky for Sora though, he pulled it off, and just like he wanted, his tail had re-appeared, his eye sight wasn't blurred and he could breathe just fine. It was a strange experience overall but one that Sora enjoyed the most, just being able to be at the bottom of the Ocean, surrounded by nature without having to worry about returning to the surface for air.

Looking around, he spotted a friendly site, the Golden Palace where Triton and Ariel resided. Though Sora was unaware of all the changes that had happened since he left 1 year ago.

Swimming up to the gates of the palace, he was surprised to see 2 guards guarding the front gate, each with a silver helmet on their heads and spears in hand.

"Hey there," Sora said happily swimming forward a bit before one of the guards put his spear up to Sora's neck stopping him there and then.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The guard not pointing the spear at Sora's mouth asked rather loudly.

"Sora, and I just came to see how everyone was doing."

"How everyone was doing? Who exactly?" The guard with the spear asked.

"You know, King Triton, his daughters, flounder, that lot," Sora argued back.

"Likely story," the guard said sarcastically as he pushed the spear a little more making Sora retaliate a little.

The argument between them went on for a while before a certain red Jamaican accented Crab came to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Sora?" The crab asked.

"Sebastian!" Sora cried in relief, "mind telling these guys to stop pointing the spears at me?"

"Boys, put da spears away, he's done noting wrong." Sebastian said.

"But sir-" the first guard tried to say,

before Sebastian butted in, "just take a closer look at him."

The two guards both looked Sora up and down very carefully.

'Surely they've worked it out by now, if not...' Sora though to himself as he held out his hand letting his keyblade appear before them.

One of the guards gasped in shock. "That's it. You're Sora the keyblade wielder who killed Ursula and saved Atlantica twice. We're so sorry about this."

Sora giggled a little, "no need to be sorry, it's not as if I'm a local resident or anything."

The two guards moved to the side and let Sora inside saying, "forgive us lord Sora."

Sora gave the two a confused look. 'Lord?'

"It's fine," he said calmingly before swimming inside to catch up to Sebastian.

"Come on Sora, there's a lot for you to catch up on, a lot's changed in the time you've been gone," Sebastian said in his accent as he led Sora through the palace to the throne room of Atlantica.

Nothing had really changed here in a year, if of anything, King Triton looked more happy than he used to.

"Sora?" King Triton asked as Sora swam into the room.

"It's been a while, King Triton," Sora said politely bowing a little for the king.

He let out a little chuckle. "you don't have to be so formal with me. After all, you're considered highly of now."

Then it hit Sora, "that reminds me. When I was let in, the guards out front called me 'lord Sora,' what's up with that?"

"You didn't know?" He asked shocked. "Sora, you've saved Atlantica twice, defeated Ursula, helped my youngest daughter find love and bought some peace between the two halves of this world. Like I said, everyone thinks very highly of you and when you're here, no harm shall come to you, you're like royalty to us."

"Woah," Sora said in a low surprised voice, "coming back here for a visit was a good idea."

"Visit?" King Triton asked confused, "I thought you'd come to claim your wings."

"Wings?" Sora replied even more confused.

"Hang on, you're telling me you know nothing of the Key Bearer's true destiny?"

"I thought it was just to defeat Ansem and restore peace to the worlds."

"It was, until yesterday," King Triton said in a low voice.

"What happened?" Sora said sounding serious about it all.

He sighed, "a new threat has awakened, one that you cannot take down in this state alone. All worlds were told to keep a hold of something special until the time when a greater threat arose, a special something that will help the Key Bearer to grow stronger and to protect all worlds fully from the new threat."

Sora just stared at him, "care to tell me any more of this new destiny?"

"The special thing we were told to hold on to are your wings. With the wings of a world, you will blend in more easily so it is harder for this new threat to find you. Within this time, you can help the world be fully restored, keep an eye on everything as it were. Once all seems peaceful, you can seal a world away using your new powers. You won't be able to return to it, but no-one will leave it and no-one will get it, not even this new threat. Follow me."

Sora followed King Triton around the back of his throne, noticing a lock on the back of it.

"How come I've never seen it before?" Sora asked.

"This lock's been kept hidden by magic until the time was right, you know what to do," King Triton replied.

Sora swam back a little, holding out his Keyblade to the lock as that shot of bright magic hit the lock, opening it, the lock disappearing completely.

Before Sora could say anything else, the throne moved forward slightly, a hole now appearing.

"Come on," King Triton said as he began swimming down the hole, Sora now following him in pursuit.

After about 10 minutes of swimming straight, they hit at bend that followed up into a little cavern.

Both of them looked around a little before coming up above the water, taking in their surroundings.

They were in a little cavern, the walls covered with shining black gems and crystals. The water seemed to stop for a second before a floor appeared. Looking forward, the floor was covered in the same black gems. The thing that most caught Sora's eyes, were the pair of white feathered wings that floated towards the back of the cavern.

"Are those?" Sora asked not being able to say anything else.

"Your wings. Sora, to fulfil your destiny, you must take these wings onto yourself and become Atlantica's guardian."

Sora looked at them for a second before swimming over to the edge of the water and pushing himself up so he was sitting on the cavern floor, his tail still in the water.

He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on turning back into a human. As a white glow enveloped Sora's body, he could feel his tail splitting back into legs. After about a minute or so again, he opened his eyes and his original form had returned.

King Triton looked at him before saying, "so that's how you do it."

"It is now, I used to have Donald turn me into a merman but I've never turned human in this world before either."

Sora stood up and turned around to look at the wings. 'My new destiny huh? Another journey for saving the worlds a third time.'

"All you need to do, is put the wings onto your back and let them work their magic, though it might hurt a little," King Triton warned him.

"I'll be fine," Sora said flashing his trade mark grin at the King.

He walked slowly over to the wings, turning around at the last second so that the wings clipped into place on his back and a warm feeling enveloped his body.

The wings started moving on their own, taking Sora up into the air. He floated there for about 5 seconds until the wings grew massively in size and covered Sora, the wings forming a ball all around his body.

Within the wings, Sora's body had become pure white and you could only see his eyes and mouth. All around him was black with white sparkles of magic flying around him. He looked a little closer at some of the sparks and saw that they were turning pure black as the walls grew whiter around him. The wings from the outside appeared to be turning black in response.

Back on the inside once all the white magic had turned black they group together and began latching themselves onto Sora's body. When the last one hit him, the pain came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in pain as the magic turned his body from white to black. Once his body was pure black, the wings unfolded themselves and very carefully lowered a very tired Sora to the ground.

When Sora landed on his feet however, the full force of the magic hit him as he fainted, falling to his knees then the ground. His wings turned back to pure white and extended a little again, this time sending showers of green sparks over Sora's body, starting the real transformation.

His entire body was still enveloped in black, but slowly, the green sparks made it all fade away revealing the newly transformed Sora.

After about a minute, Sora came to thinking 'what the hell just happened to me?'

"Sora, you're okay," King Triton sighed with relief.

"I guess you were right about the fact that it might cause slight plain," he said as he began to sit up. He looked down at himself thinking 'what the?'

King Triton saw the look on his face and used some of his own magic to cast a mirror on the back wall of the cave.

Sora noticed it and stood up quickly to look at what had changed in him.

His hair was still the same as ever, as was his face and eyes. His left ear however gained an earring that looked like one of his white wings extending outwards. He wasn't in his normal attire any more either. In this world, Sora now wore a white slightly unbuttoned white short-sleeved top, only about 2 buttons undone, a pair of black skinny trousers and a pair of simple black shoes. He also had a black choker around his neck with a symbol that looked just like his wings. He also had 2 black bands around each wrist.

"Whoa," Sora said in happiness, "you weren't kidding about the new look thing either!" He then thought of something, "these wings do go away right?"

"Of course, just think of them not being there," King Triton said matter-of-factly.

Sora focused on thinking about the wings not being there. His wings then folded slightly with a quick spin and just disappeared into his body.

"There is one more thing, you shouldn't have to think about transforming any more. When you touch water, your wings should respond and just turn you into a merman. Just be careful if you go on land in this world though. And when there's no water on your legs, your human."

"So all I have to do is just not get my legs wet if I visit the human counterpart of this world?"

"That's right, come on then, let's go back, I've got a surprise for you back at the palace." King Triton said before disappearing under the water going back to the palace.

"Wait up!" Sora shouted as he dived with instinct back into the water. He could feel his body shifting back to his tail but something didn't feel quite right.

Sora looked back on himself to see that even his tail had changed as well. It was no longer that of a Dolphin's but looked more like most merpeople's tails. It was an electric blue colour complete with slightly lighter end see through fins and the bit around the waist of the same colour. He still had his 2 black bands around his wrist and even though he couldn't see it, his choker was there too.

He began swimming back through the cave at a much greater speed than he did coming in.

'Whoa, it's so much stronger as well.'

When he could see the top of hole, he swam straight out of the top, stopping himself before he swam up any higher.

King Triton pointed his Trident at his throne as the throne began to move back into place, sealing away the cavern's only entrance, the lock re-appearing and then disappearing a second later, hidden by magic.

Sora looked around for a second before saying, "you had a surprise for me right?"

"I do, it's about Ariel."

Then it hit Sora, he hadn't seen her at all when he'd been swimming around Atlantica today. "That reminds me, where is she?"

"Follow me," King Triton said before swimming up towards the surface through the hole in the top of the throne room, Sora following in pursuit.

When they reached the surface, Sora noticed there were a lot of other merpeople around, many of them surrounding a huge boat.

"So, Ariel?" Sora asked jogging the King's memory.

"Ah yes, it's a long story really," he began to say, taking a breath before the long story began. "After you left us about half a year ago, I noticed that Ariel and Eric were getting along very well with each other and could clearly see that they were in love. I granted her her one true wish, I turned her into a human. A little while after that, the two got married and today's their ceremony, also celebrating the marriage between Land and Sea in this world."

"You turned her human?" Sora asked quite surprised.

"I was usually against humans, but, you're one and you've saved us twice and proven to me that humans aren't so bad after all, Eric certainly isn't a bad one. Also, it's like Sebastian says, 'children gotta be free to live their own lives,'" king Triton finished say, impersonating Sebastian at the end.

Sora gave a bit of a giggle at the accent and then swam over to the ship to see some old friends.

"Oi, Sebastian, Flounder!" Sora called out a he swam over to them at full speed.

Sebastian and Flounder turned around to see who was calling them.

"Sora!" They both said in happiness.

"Long time, no see," Sora said.

"Someone's changed," Flounder implied looking down.

Sora looked down before noticing what Flounder meant.

"I guess you could say that," Sora replied.

"Atlantica's new guardian, a 16 yr old human boy with magical powers," Sebastian said annoyed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Sora asked in turn.

"Nothing, I just expected it would be one of our kind to be the guardian, but oh well, you'll do a more than fine job," Sebastian said on a happier note.

"Thank you," Sora said relieved.

"Hey, guys!" Scuttle screamed at the three before landing down on the water.

"Scuttle, you're here," Sebastian replied.

Scuttle looked at Sora before saying, "who are you?"

"Sora and you're scuttle right?"

"Yep, how do you know me?"

"Sebastian did just say your name but Ariel used to talk to me about you, the bird who knew lots about the human world."

"Got that right," Scuttle said before noticing something, the Choker on Sora's neck. "You're Atlantica's guardian?"

"Newly appointed Guardian." Sora pointed out.

"So you ARE Sora the keyblade wielder. Finally nice ta meet ya!" Scuttle said holding out his wing.

"You too," Sora replied, shaking it.

* * *

Time flew by as everyone watched the ceremony unfold.

"And do you, Ariel, daughter of King Triton take Prince Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," Ariel replied happily.

The priest smiled, "then I now announce you two husband and wife. You can kiss the bride now."

Eric launched Ariel into a kiss, so happy that the two were finally married. The kiss got many whoo's from aboard the ship and in the waves.

Walking down the Isle, they smiled and waved to everyone aboard the ship before looking out over the sea waving to everyone else.

Scuttle scooped up Flounder in his wings whilst Sebastian sat on Scuttle's head. Scuttle lifted them out of the water so that they could say good bye to Ariel.

Once Ariel had said goodbye to them all, King Triton used his magic to lift himself up to give a hug to Ariel.

"I love you daddy," Ariel said during the hug.

"I love you too Ariel," he said back before breaking the hug, looking over to Eric he said with a smile, "take good care of her."

"I will King Triton," Eric said whilst giving a little bow to the King. King Triton smiled at him with his own little nod.

He began to lower himself back down before Sora shout of the water into the sky.

* * *

Sora had actually been hiding under the ship for a few seconds, focusing on getting his wings back. Within a few seconds of thinking, they unfurled themselves and spread out along his back. He gave a smile before swimming down a bit, getting ready to swim up and fly into the sky.

Going for it, he swam at full speed and just before reaching the surface, let his wings take over and shot into the sky.

"Is that?" Eric said looking at the figure with the wings.

Sora turned in mid-air and shot back down landing in front of the two, resting his arms on the ship's edge.

Ariel looked at him for a second before working it out, "Sora?"

"Took you long enough," Sora said sarcastically.

"It is you," Eric said with a little shock in his voice. "You're the merman that helped me defeat Ursula aren't you."

"That's part right," Sora said dragging the 's'.

"Part right?" Eric asked confused.

"I'm not actually a merman," Sora began to say before he could feel something weird happening. His tail had dried out giving him his legs back. He took flight into the air a little to show Eric what he meant, "I'm actually human, well the keyblade wielder."

"You're the keyblade wielder of legend?" Eric asked a little shocked.

"Sora, nice to finally meet you," he said extending a hand out to Eric.

"Same to you," Eric replied meeting the hand shake.

"I'm happy for you Ariel. You're finally human, congratulations," Sora said turning to Ariel.

"Thanks Sora, I think without you, I wouldn't actually be here. You've saved us all twice after all."

"Yep, and I sorta wish people would stop bringing up," Sora said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, who knows, you might end up saving us more now you're the guardian of our world," Ariel said looking at his wings.

Sora quickly turned his head to look at them too, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the wings on Sora's choker began to glow green.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Touch it," King Triton said.

Sora obeyed and touched it, a little round bubble coming up in front of his face and an image.

"Kairi?" Sora asked seeing her face.

"Sora, where are you?" She asked.

"Atlantica, why?" He replied.

"Yen Sid and Riku have been looking for you, we need you back here at the Islands, there's something important Yen Sid wants to discuss with us all." She explained.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said before the bubble disappearing on him.

"Looks like you gotta go," Eric said.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't stay for longer." Sora said a little sad.

"It's fine, you're always welcome back here Sora," Ariel replied to him, "we'll see you when we next see you."

"Thanks, see ya soon," Sora said before shooting off into the distance and then quickly diving down into the sea. Once his tail returned, he folded his wings back into his body.

He was focused on finding the gummi ship but his wings folded out without him thinking about it and glowed green for a second, a large bubble appearing in front of him. It showed the Destiny Islands.

"The Islands?" Sora asked himself.

His wings compelled him forward and before Sora knew it, he was back. Well, at least in the Ocean. He shot to the surface, his wings going in the process.

"What on earth, I thought this would only apply in Atlantica?" Sora thought to himself, "oh well, that's never a bad thing," he thought smiling to himself.

He saw the Islands dead ahead and began swimming in a b-line for them.

* * *

Kairi sighed, "that Sora of ours."

She turned around to see Riku and Yen sid.

"Did you find him?" Riku asked, annoyed he hadn't found Sora at all.

"Yep, seems you were right Yen Sid, he had earned one of his wings already."

"Where was he then?" Yen Sid asked.

"Atlantica." Kairi said sounding like she didn't know that world.

"Yen Sid?" Riku asked, trying to imply that he wanted Yen Sid to tell Kairi.

"Atlantica, a 2 part world. One half Land, the other half Sea. Home of merpeople. Sora's made quite a good bond with the people of both Land and Sea in that world, he's considered a Lord of royalty for saving them twice from danders whilst searching for you two. According to Donald, he can take the form of a merman to get around and can now be human in that world also. A handy ability for getting around. Sora once told me that every world he visited felt like a home, but that world is special to him, he's saved a precious race of people and is a part of them, something he'll never forget. Also with those new wings of his from that world, he'll always be part merman now, the bond with that world stronger than ever."

"Merpeople actually have a world in which they exist?" Kairi asked.

"Atlantica is their main home, but unbeknowst to many, they can be found in most worlds that contain any large bodies of water. Even in this world of the Islands."

"Whoa, pretty special then if you asked me," Kairi replied.

"Hey!" Sora shouted out as he flew in from across the sky. He'd stopped swimming and just decided it would be easier to fly back, of course he waited to fry first, his true original human form returning.

"Sora!" Kairi said happily as she ran to meet him, giving her a little hug and kiss as he landed on the beach. During their return, they'd become a little more than friends.

"You're finally back, have fun in Atlantica?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, it was good to see everyone again." Sora replied.

"And we're now part merman are we?" Riku asked just to check.

Sora's face went red as he let go of his hold on Kairi, "what?"

"You didn't know?" Yen Sid asked more than a little surprised.

"Didn't know what?" Sora asked still red.

"King Triton never told you what would happen with the wings. Whatever world you're in when you get you're first pair of wings, you become half something. If it was Halloween Town, you'd be part demon for life. If it was The Pride Lands, you'd be part Lion and you work it out, since you got your first pair of wings in Atlantica..." Yen Sid finished there to let Sora work it out.

Sora's mind was racing like mad, "I'm half merman? For life?"

"Correct," Yen Sid said matter-of-factly.

Sora just stood there his mind still racing. 'I'm, I'm half merman for life?' he asked himself before saying to everyone,

"I think I need to be alone for a few minutes," he said quietly before turning around and running into the seas, diving in and heading down.

"Sora," Kairi cried trying to stop him.

"Kairi, let him be alone for a few minutes as per his request. It's going to take a little while for this to settle into his mind. After all, Riku knows what it's like." Yen Sid said turning to Riku.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

Riku sighed, "I'm half demon. I went alone by myself to Halloween Town one time and ended up becoming the guardian before Sora did. But unlike Sora, the mark left to show I'm a guardian is different. Sora has an earring, the choker and the bands to prove it. I do have an earring, but I have something else too," he said the last bit slowly as he turned around and lifted his long hair up.

Upon the back of his neck was a blood red scar that looked identical to the mask of the demonic pumpkin Sora has when he's in Halloween Town.

"So that's where your guardian mark is..." Yen Sid said looking carefully at it, "no pain came to you when you got this scar. As for being half demon, it's a more controllable state than being half merman. Half-demons have a free choice of when they want to become their demonic destructive half. Half-merpeople have no choice, whenever their legs are splashed with water, they will turn until their legs are dry again."

He stopped a second.

"It's not just guardians like you three that have forms. People in all worlds do, some are gifted with them, others are cursed with them. A guardian has a fair choice on form but only people who can wield Keyblades will ever be guardians. So that's you, Sora, Riku, King Mickey and you and Sora's nobodies, Namine and Roxas. Of course, since Roxas is half of Sora, Sora being half merman has also given Roxas the same ability."

"So, when I become a guardian, whatever I become is what Namine becomes too?" Kairi asked.

"That's right, choose wisely when the time comes." Yen Sid replied.

About 2 hours had passed and still no sign of Sora.

"Riku, I think you'd better go find him, it's been a while and we need to discuss important matters now or later when it's too late." Yen Sid asked him. "I'll give you this."

He took his hand out and a grey orb appeared on it.

"What's it do?" Riku said standing up, looking at it.

"It's an Orb. Donald keeps these handy for when anyone wants to turn into something without his magic, the magic only last about an hour overall. This one should turn you into a merman for that time, I want you to find Sora."

Riku looked at it again before taking it saying, "I'll find him."

He headed out the Ocean and went about 2 thirds of the way up his body, middle of his chest, in the water.

He looked at the orb before putting it close to his chest and absorbing it into himself.

He could feel his body getting warmer. His clothes slowly disappeared and in place, a dark grey Dolphin tail appeared.

"Riku?" Kairi asked as to get his attention, it working as Riku turned, "be careful and bring him back."

"I will," Riku said firmly and confidently as he slowly put himself underwater.

He opened his eyes and the magic had worked fine. He gasped for a second at the beauty of the Island's Sea.

"Whoa, I can see why Sora liked this so much," he began to say until his scar began glowing.

"What the," he said as he felt another strange warmth go through him. His guardian form was reacting with Donald's Orb at last.

Riku looked at himself again to see that is Demonic Bat Wings had returned to his back. Even though he couldn't see it, his silver hair gained red highlights and his eyes turned blood red. The demonic pumpkin scar had grown and had moved down his back filling it. His tail had changed from a dolphin to like any other merperson's. It was a mix between black and red, more red ending with see through black end fins and 2 sharper black fins coming from his hips and from his wrists.

"A guardians form changes when mixed with other magic. Donald's magic is likely to combine with your guardian demon half and change you. Should you enter another world or be put under the influences of magic, your guardian demon half will take over and make you more suited for where you are going, still keeping your demon half in touch. When this first happens, any changes to your body in general will stay, tell Sora this too. Entering the Sea world of these Islands counts for him as a change" Yen Sid's voice ran through Riku's head as he fled down into the depths of the Sea to search for Sora.

* * *

Sora was sat on a rock towards the bottom of the Sea, arms huddled around himself. He had changed. His hair now had blue highlights the same colour as his tail running throughout, mainly on the tips of his spikes. His eyes had also become a much brighter blue. He couldn't see this but his ears had been replaced with blue fins, still allowing him to hear of course. As for his tail, he'd lost the part around the waste as his tail now faded perfectly into his boy. His end fins weren't see through any more as well. They'd become fully clear and faded into the same colour as the rest of his tail, they also looked a little sharp but still flowed with the currents of the Ocean. He'd also gained two little blue fins on his wrists like Riku had.

"Why didn't King Triton tell me that taking on those wings would do this to me? I don't mind this at all, I love it in fact, but I just wish he'd have told me." Sora said quietly to himself.

"Trust me, I wish Jack Skellington would have told me the same thing," a voice from behind Sora said.

Sora turned around to see Riku with his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're not half merman too are you Riku?" Sora asked, shocked to see Riku down here.

"No, Yen Sid gave me an orb that should last an hour. Seems my guardian form combined with the magic changed me further." Riku explained.

"Hang on, you're already a Guardian? Of what world?" Sora asked.

"Halloween Town, I went there last year and somehow saved Jack from a terrible crisis, saved Halloween and ended up being a guardian, during the time I was looking for you blind folded. I'm half demon, it explains all the black and red and the bat wings."

Sora looked over him, "I guess it does."

The two sat there for a minute before Riku spoke out.

"Sora, your not upset with being half merman are you?"

Sora sighed. "To be honest, no, I'm not. I was just surprised that this is happening to me and still annoyed that King Triton didn't tell me I would end up like this. But like I said, I'm okay with it, I love it. Atlantica was always like a second home to me and I'm now part of my second home wherever I go. So, you came down here to get me did you?"

"Yeah, Yen Sid wants to talk to us now before because he might never get another chance to." Riku explained.

"Let's go then," Sora said before shooting off towards the surface, Riku following him in pursuit.

Breaking the surface, Sora found a rock to sit on so he could dry off and then just fly back over. Once he dried off, he looked at his hand to notice something wasn't right.

"Riku, that should only be there when I'm a merman, what's going on?"

Riku mentally slapped himself. "I forgot to tell you, once you enter a new world and merge with the magic of that world if it can change you, your entire human form will change. Little physical changes will occur. For you, your eyes are brighter, your hair has blue in it, you have fins for ears and you still have the fins on your wrist."

Sora looked himself over, somehow turning his eyes to look at one of the ears. He was okay with it, "it's actually kinda cool for once," Sora said happily.

"Glad you think so, now," Riku began to say before shooting out of the water and clicking his fingers. His tail disappeared and the old Riku was back. Well, his eyes were now red, he had red running through his hair and his scar covered his back completely, but you couldn't see that, "let's head back shall we?"

"Yeah," Sora said. He and Riku then flew back over to the Destiny Islands to meet up with Sora and Kairi again.

"Ahh, you're back Sora, thank you Riku," Yen Sid said.

"No problem," he replied as he landed. Riku's wings folded together at the back and shot in whilst Sora's did a little spin and furled inwards.

"You needed to talk to us all?" Kairi asked so they could finally get started.

"Yes," Yen Sid said plainly, "it's about a new threat."

* * *

**Nexus: And that's that!**

**Kairi: I thought you said we weren't needed for chapter 1!**

**Riku: She probably did what she always does, extends a story to add more drama.**

**Nexus: Correctamundo, in the next chapter, Yen Sid will tell us of the full threat that is new as it were. We already know a little but this will be the full drama. Also, the three-year barrier will be split in 3 chapters, this one, another one and the final one before the real story begins, just think of this as a bloody massive prologue.**

**Sora: Do you have any idea what you have just done to me and Riku?!**

**Nexus: Yes, it's for the good of the entire series, if I didn't do it now, the rest of the other stories to come in this series.**

**Sora: I'm still not happy with you...**

**Nexus: I wasn't even going to write this and then you wouldn't have any screen time till Dimension Shifter which will be a while ma friend.**

**Sora: Fine, we'll see you all for chapter 2 some time in the future!**


End file.
